Opening/The Ruined World of the Future
(Exterior; Crisis City; Night) (We open on a hot night in the post-apocalyptic city ruins of Crisis City surrounded by fire and lava. Floating around the city with his psychokinetic power is Silver the Hedgehog, on the lookout for any flame activity) Silver: (Thinking) This world was devastated before I was born. A harsh bleak place, where we live in eternal darkness. Life is a struggle, and people live without hope. How did this happen? No one will answer me directly, not even my late mother. But they always point…. To the flames. (Suddenly, a geyser of flames shot up from the lava, but Silver dispersed it with his psychokinetic blast and continued on) Silver: (Thinking) These flames. They burn away at our world, destroying everything and anyone in their path. They come from an eternal lifeform that we cannot truly defeat. The Flames of Disaster known, as Iblis…. (Suddenly, he hears a girl’s voice call out to him) Girl: Silver! (He turned and saw that the voice came from his pyrokinetic friend and partner, Blaze the Cat, who is standing on a rooftop) Silver: Blaze! What’s wrong? Blaze: He’s appeared again! (Realizing she means Iblis, he quickly flew to another rooftop while Blaze met up with him by jumping from one rooftop to another. They then hurry through the rooftops, avoiding obstacles and explosions and fighting fiery lava monsters, one species that resemble birds, one species that resemble worms, one species that resemble fire-breathing lizards, and one species that resemble hulking behemoths. Upon reaching a metal bar, Silver got an idea and explained it to Blaze) Silver: This steel bar should bend easily with your pyrokinetic power. And if I use my psychokinesis here…. Blaze: (Understanding) It could make a spring for us to fly across. (Then using teamwork, Blaze heated the steel bar with her fiery touch, then Silver used his psychokinetic force to bend it down. Blaze grabbed onto Silver and then Silver unleashed the bar, sending him and Blaze safely flying down to the street. Upon noticing a roadway cracking ahead by the lava monsters in front of a fire tornado, Silver and Blaze knew they must hurry across) Silver: That road doesn’t look too solid. (They hurry ahead, avoiding giant boulders and cars crushing the lava monsters and making it to the other side. Silver and Blaze suddenly gasped when a giant metal bar flew out of the fire tornado and knocked a ruined building down) Silver: The building’s knocked over! (Suddenly, more lava monsters appeared. Silver then noticed a metal pipe laying nearby) Silver: (Thinking) I can wipe them out if I hit that pipe right. (He then levitated the pipe and crushed the lava monsters with it. Then he and Blaze hurried through the wrecked building and used the bar spring technique again to reach another street. Suddenly, three lava monsters appeared in front of them) Silver: Don’t get in our way! (He levitated three cars and defeated the lava monsters with them. Then Silver and Blaze did another bar spring technique to bounce them up to a knocked down street sign, which they crossed to get to another rooftop. Noticing a shortcut, Blaze turned to Silver) Blaze: This is nowhere near over! We need to go across the buildings. So, leave this to me. Silver: (Nods) Okay, got it. (They go into the buildings and fought off and defeated more lava monsters) Blaze: Is that all you’ve got?! Silver: (Nods in agreement) They didn’t stand a chance, Blaze! (They cross another knocked down street sign to another street and noticed a gaping hole between them and another wrecked street) Silver: I’ll go on ahead and make sure you get through safely. (Using his psychokinesis, he makes a bridge consisting of levitating cars and rocks. They make it to the other side and saw the area all wrecked) Blaze: This whole area is destroyed. Silver: Obviously. (Suddenly, they noticed a car flying at them and they dodged. They look and see the fire tornado) Silver: (To himself) That tornado! (To Blaze) Blaze! Watch out for things flying out of that tornado! Otherwise we’ll get killed! Blaze: Got it! (They then rushed through, avoiding cars and rocks flying at them) Silver: (Thinking) How can I get him? This is a long shortcut! (They fly across on top of an overturned building and noticed five lava monsters in their way) Silver: Let’s do this quickly! (Silver then levitated rocks and cars and defeated the lava monsters with them. He and Blaze immediately rushed up the building and reached another wrecked street. Then they see the lava monsters retreating calmly and slowly. Blaze sensed it suddenly) Silver: Is Iblis here? Blaze: (Nods) Yes. (They look around cautiously for Iblis when suddenly, the area shook like an earthquake hitting. Then, a giant fiery lava monster emerged from the lava in front of them and roared at them. Silver and Blaze shield themselves with their arms from the heat of his roar and after recovering, they both became determined) Silver: Come on, Iblis, you monster! Blaze: That’s enough destruction! (The monster, now revealed to be Iblis, roars again) Silver: Iblis! Today, it will be finished! (He noticed some rocks and cars and using his levitation power, he lifted them up and threw them at Iblis’ head, for he and Blaze already knew that the core in his head is his weakness from all the battles they had with him before. Stunned at first, Iblis recovered, leaned forward, and began to absorb some lava. Silver and Blaze, upon seeing this, realize he’s going to attack and hid behind a rock wall. Iblis then fired burning rocks at them from his chest. Taking the chance once it all cleared up, Silver and Blaze came out of hiding and Silver levitated the burning rocks and smacked Iblis in the face with them, stunning him) Silver: (Turning to Blaze hopefully) Is it over? (Blaze suddenly noticed Iblis recovering and Silver noticed too) Blaze: It’s not over yet! Don’t let your guard down, Silver! (Silver nods in determination and then levitating a sharp metal bar, he stabbed Iblis straight into his head. Defeated and dying, Iblis roared out one last time and sank to his death into the lava) (Exterior; Crisis City; Day) (As the sun rose behind the ash gray clouds, Silver and Blaze looked down at the lava where Iblis once stood) Blaze: Looks like we stopped him for now. Silver: But he’ll just rise up from his ashes like a firebird again. (He punches an iron ball in frustration) Silver: What’s the point of all this? It’ll never end! Blaze: Calm down, Silver. Silver: Then tell me what we should do! How can we completely destroy Iblis?! (Unsure of an answer, Blaze tried to think. Then suddenly, a white light appeared in the sky. They noticed and out came a female Celebi flying out to them in curiosity while the light vanished. Silver and Blaze got confused upon noticing her) Silver: A female Celebi? What’s she doing here? I thought the Celebi Clan and the three legendary Elemental Beast Guardians were destroyed by Iblis. (Blaze looked at the sky as she realized slowly) Blaze: Apparently, that Celebi must’ve come from the past. Silver: The past? How? (Blaze gave him a calm look that means “figure it out.” Silver then realized) Silver: Oh, I see. Time travel. (He suddenly reacted in surprise) Silver: Wait! Time travel?! (Realizing too, Blaze turned to Celebi) Blaze: So she must have came here by accident. (Looking back at Iblis’ former spot, Silver then turned to Celebi) Silver: Celebi! (Celebi, her attention caught, chirped in curiosity and confusion) Silver: Are you really from the past? Blaze: And I must assume that you’re the Celebi Princess, right? (Celebi studied Silver and Blaze and then nods happily) Blaze: Looks like we were both right. Silver: (To Blaze) Then…. (He and Blaze nods at each other and turned to Celebi again) Silver: Celebi, can you take us to your timeline? Blaze: We wish to find out where Iblis came from. Silver: When I was little, my mother, back when she was alive, told me that 200 years ago, your kind died upon Iblis’ release. Along with you, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, this guy named Professor Utonium, and Princess Elise III. (Realizing what they’re talking about, Celebi chirped in question, as if asking “are you sure?”) Blaze: (To Silver) She obviously believes us. And I can tell she wants to know if we’re sure. (Silver nods) Silver: (To Blaze while nodding) Without a doubt. (To Celebi) We’re sure, little one. (Understanding their decision to go with her, Celebi chirped a “yes” with a nod and then pulled the purple and red Chaos Emeralds out. Silver and Blaze noticed them) Blaze: So that’s how Celebi got here. (Changing the subject, Silver then spoke up) Silver: Now use those to take us to the past. (Celebi nods and used Chaos Control to surround herself, Silver, and Blaze in a light blue orb and then they vanished into thin air, apparently heading to Celebi’s timeline) To be continued…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic the Hedgehog/The Powerpuff Girls (1998) Crossover